Crayola
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Dating was easy as a kid. Back when you could just go up and hold someone’s hand to show them you like them. Maybe over crayons... Liley. hinted Loliver


**A.N.** Idea sprung after watching "_Oops I meddled again_". First Hannah Montana fic. whooooooo.  
This is a Liley as in Lilly/Miley... even if there's slight refference to Lilly/Oliver. Still, no likey, no flamey. :3  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Disney!  
-

**_Crayola  
_**

"Hey baby, lookin' good." The brunette boy's compliments fell on ignoring ears as the redhead girl passed by. He spun around in his chair at lunch and looked to his two lady friends. "Did I say something wrong again?"

Both girls giggled. "When do you not you doughnut?" teased his blonde best friend since preschool.

Oliver sighed and collapsed his head on the table. He had a crush on that redhead for about a week now. "Why can't dating be easier?" Lilly took the moment to steal two of his french fries off of his lunch tray.

"You mean like when we were kids?" the voice of Miley picked up after watching the blonde finish off the fries with professional speed. The other two looked up to her in confusion. She had to laugh at their duel expressions. "I mean personally I find the whole dating scene a piece of cake, but for you guys.."

"Yeah yeah yeah." The two other's rolled their eyes at Miley's nowhere near modest attitude. "But we didn't date as kids..." Oliver then stated, perplexed. "Kids don't have any interest in anything other than toys, and cookies, and playing, and screaming, and-"

"-And _coloring_?" Miley interjected with a silly grin on her face. She watched in high amusement as her blonde best friend grew pink in the cheeks, a furious pouting face tagging along with it.

The teenaged boy looked between the two. He was not so curious of Miley's smile directed at Lilly since, well, every time he looked at her Miley's eyes were on the blonde. But he hadn't a clue why Lilly would get worked up over... coloring... crayons... The gears turned slowly for the kid.

He then grinned at the memory. "Ohhhhh yeah... Haha you told Miley about the crayons!?"It was more of a statement then a question. The two brunettes laughed with each other.

"Yeah well I figured she would _forget _after a while!" Lilly crossed her arms and looked up to the ceiling.

"Mhm like I'd forget you were Oliver's first girlfriend," Miley said in glee. "What kind of friend do you take me for?" After a moment longer she pried her attention away from her female best friend. "So Oliver, now do you see what I meant about kids?"

He nodded after a second's hesitation, still remembering the good ol' days. "Yeah, back when you could just go up and hold someone's hand to show them you like them."

"I only did it so you would share. You had the 64 pack which came with the crayon sharpener!!" Lilly shouted loud enough for a couple of students to turn their way. This made the skater girl growl in irritation but couldn't help her cheeks from darkening again slightly.

Miley lived up to her name and smiled. "Aw you're so cute when you're mad." Her tone was playful but deep down it was sincere. Lilly was too busy fuming to notice the look Miley had given her. Oliver on the other hand...

"So Miley," he started, watching the brunette and blonde both turn their attention towards him. "You said before you find the dating thing easy."

Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Just sayin' that maybe you could demonstrate to us 'newbies' how to ask out someone you really really like." He watched as her face contorted slightly into shock, just briefly, before forming into a suspicious glare.

She placed her hand on the table. "Well I have no problem with asking anyone out.." She knew she sounded hesitant. "..There's... just no one I like enough to. Yeap." She nodded in conformation, which just made it more obvious she was hiding.

She caught two blue eyes looking at her incredulously. "So not true. Last weekend you told me you had someone you had been crushing on since, like, forever!"

At that comment, two pairs of blue eyes were suddenly staring each other down, neither one's pride allowing them to back away. Oliver looked on in silence, knowing he had figured it out. That whole ordeal proved him right.

'_Miley likes you Lilly_,' he thought while grinning. '_She's just too immature to admit it. No wonder she likes to bring up kid stuff. Must make her feel comfortable.'_ He stopped his thoughts seeing a hand waving in front of his face.

"Ollie, come on," whined the voice of the blonde. "The bell rang, we have to get to 6th period."

He jumped to his feet pulling his backpack on to his shoulders. The triumphant trio walked down the hallway. Lilly momentarily stopped for a drink at one of the many water fountains found adorning the school walls. During that time, Miley took the opportunity to punch Oliver in the arm.

"Oww..." he grimace din pain, not expecting the impact. "What was that for?"

" '_Maybe you could demonstrate to us 'newbies' how to ask out someone you really really like.'_ ," she restated so quick it was almost incoherent.

"Sorry!" He lifted his hand in front of him to show his surrender to any other attack. "It wasn't til after I said it that I realized you liked-"

"Whatcha standing around like goons for?"

"-Lilly!" both brunette's chimed in unison. After giving them a questioning glance, she took off to their next class period, muttering something about Oliver's stupidity being contagious.

Miley jogged after her best friend, but not before letting one more glare slip Oliver's way. "I'm watching you Oken!"

He gulped and hurried in toe behind them. Girls were so emotional.

--

Class had sped by quickly the first 15 minutes. Oliver sat with his chin resting on his palms, staring at the board. The teacher had said something about projects which made his ears decide to take in the information. He knew, even from sitting in the front of the room, that behind him his two best friends were not paying attention. Lilly was either sleeping or drawing and Miley was probably day dreaming.

Lilly scribbled away at something in her notebook. Although it looked like she was diligently copying notes, anyone in the class knew it was more than likely a '_portrait_' of Miss Kunkul.

Lastly, Miley sat behind Lilly, her eyes glued to blonde hair. She loved sixth period's seating arrangements.

"And go ahead and pick your partners." Vaguely Miley heard the words enter her head but they did not register. Lilly spun in her seat, facing the brunette. She watched as Oliver walked up to her and Lilly as well.

"Nice picture Lilly," commented Oliver on the '_Miss Skunkul Portrait_' that now dawned Lilly's pink notebook.

"You're notes keep getting more and more accurate," jested Miley. She looked at all the students preparing for work. "Oh, what are we doing."

Rolling his eyes, the brunette boy answered. "Make a poster of a specific country, including a timeline from 100 A.D. to today. I chose Peru for us since I knew you two numbskulls would be daydreaming about-" He saw Miley eye him warily. "-Stupid stuff."

"Okay class, now that you have your groups, come and get supplies." Miss Kunkul said from her desk.

Oliver headed over to the poster table, hoping he'd get a green poster board and not a plain white one. Lilly ran over to the coloring pencil and art supply area. Miley just pulled out her text book to open to a page on Peru.

She waited for her friends to come back. She closed her eyes and drifted into thought. Obviously she liked her best friend. It sounded weird to say it like that, but it was true. She at some point had developed feelings for the blonde girl. '_And that doughnut almost wrecked everything today at lunch. I know I said I was good at the dating world, but this is different. She's different_.' Miley sighed quietly. '_If given the right moment I would let her know... ugh. I really wish we were still kids at this point._'

She blinked open her eyes to see two blue eyes watching her. She emitted an 'eep' sound, usually accustomed to Lola.

Lilly laughed. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you. Besides." She did her best to impersonate Miley's voice and tone from earlier. "You're so cute when you're asleep."

Blushing a little, Mily smiled. She looked around the girl for a distraction and saw a big yellow box. It had a bunch of colors on it as well. "What did you get?" She asked in curiosity while scooting her desk up beside Lilly's.

Smirking as if doing something so great, liking inventing the microwave, Lilly laughed. "I just beat Amber out from taking the only 64 pack of crayons. And it has." She spun the box dramatically towards Miley. "A sharpener!"

Almost in hysterics, the two had to calm their laughter from that moment. Go figure, Miley had brought up crayons earlier. '_Miley, you are so good..._' Then, almost taking on the slowness of Oliver, it clicked. '_Wait... Is this... what I was looking for?_'

"Can I use the-"

"Nuh uh, I had to fight off manicured nails for these so I'm doing all the coloring!" Lilly said, obviously joking since doing all of the coloring would be way too much work for the lazy girl.

Miley then took on a great deal of confidence and leaned next to Lilly's shoulder. She bit her lip and let her hand reach for the blonde's. As she intertwined their fingers, Lilly flung her face around to stare at Miley.

Then their hands.

Then Miley again.

Shock was obviously on her face.

"Will you share now?" Miley's puppy dog eyes were the killer of many hearts. This soon lead to Lily conceding. She wasn't as reluctant to do so as Miley had expected either.

The shock soon drained from her face. "You're dispicable..." she muttered, trying to force herself not to smile. But she ended up doing so anyway. Lilly couldn't even tell if it was because she saw the connection Miley had made to their earlier conversation, because Oliver was getting pummeled trying to take the last green poster, or because she secretly had a crush on the pop star.

Miley reached over and pulled out a sort-of-salmon-but-really-mauve-pink crayon and, with her free left hand, drew a heart on Lilly's blank notebook page. It was messy and sort of distorted, but Lilly knew it wasn't a pink rhino, but a pink heart drawn by Miley.

Okay. She was definitely smiling because of her third choice above.

Who knew Crayola could be so wonderful?  
**  
-  
A.N.** lol. Liley... crayons... life's good.  
Sorry if the fic's not that good. I wrote it this morning... as in right now I really have to get going to my mom's friend's place! gotta run


End file.
